


Here with You

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, POV Malia, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia finds a way to grief and remember her mom and sister.</p><p>
  <i>Coyotes feel grief, the same as humans. Just as strong, too. Though there hadn’t been time for Malia to get lost in it, then. There were always other predators to watch out for, food to hunt, the elements to hide from. Now that she’s human, she does get lost in her grief. It doesn’t happen very often, but when it does it overwhelms her.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Grief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Coyotes feel grief, the same as humans. Just as strong, too. Though there hadn’t been time for Malia to get lost in it, then. There were always other predators to watch out for, food to hunt, the elements to hide from. Now that she’s human, she _does_ get lost in her grief. It doesn’t happen very often, but when it does it overwhelms her. The first time it happened, her dad had found her curled up on her bed, silent tears running down her face. He hadn’t been able to get her to talk or move. It was almost a day before she managed to get out of bed. And even though her dad had understood, he hadn’t known how to deal with it or help her. He’d called Eichen House shortly after.

Eichen House hadn’t really helped her to deal with her feelings, but it had made the transition back to society a little easier. What had eventually helped with the grief was the pack, having people who understood, people to ground her. Her feelings became more bearable, and though she still gets overwhelmed sometimes, she can see the light at the end of the gloomy tunnel.

It had been Stiles’ idea to find a place she could go when she missed her mom and sister. It could be anything, as long as it made Malia feel closer to them. That’s what he does when he misses his mom.

The first place that had popped into Malia’s head was the car wreck. It was where she’d gone as a coyote. But that was no longer an option. Forestry services had finally removed it from the ditch it had lain in for years. Now that ditch was just a ditch. There are still scratches on the rocks, dark blue from the car paint, but that’s all there’s left.

Allison had been to one to opt going to the graves. And at the time, it had seemed like a good idea. Now that she’s standing at the entrance of the cemetery, Malia’s not so sure. She digs her phone out of her pocket and texts Allison.

 

**To Allison:**

Are you doing anything?

 

The reply is almost immediate.

 

**From Allison:**

Be there in 15

 

Malia sighs in relief and smiles down at her phone. It’s one of the reasons why she loves Allison, she never has to explain much for Allison to understand her.

There’s a bench just outside the gates and Malia sits down to wait for her girlfriend. She’s sitting directly in the sun, its rays heating up her skin. Without the cool breeze it probably would’ve been unpleasant. It feels almost wrong to be this comfortable right outside a cemetery.

Soon, she hears the approach of a familiar heartbeat and footsteps.

‘Hey,’ Allison says, sitting down and immediately grabbing Malia’s hand. ‘You want to stay here a bit longer or do you want to go inside?’

Malia looks to the gates and squeezes Allison’s hand.

‘Let’s go.’

She’s not sure what she expected from the cemetery, the only ones she’s familiar with are the ones from the horror movies Allison loves so much. This is nothing like those.

The cemetery feels almost like a park, neatly kept and quiet. There are no crumbling headstones, no ominous looking mausoleums. There are only neat rows of graves, a gravel path that crunches softly beneath their feet, a couple trees, some benches, and all of it is bordered with a high fence made of green painted iron. Some of the gravestones look almost new, piles of flowers next to them, others have leaves and dirt piled on top of them, giving Malia a sense of loneliness and abandonment. She wonders how her mother’s and sister’s graves look.

‘You know where we need to be?’ Allison asks.

Malia nods. Her dad had given her directions. Take the second left, then the first right. The sixth and seventh grave in that row belonged to her mother and sister. The eighth lot would be empty. It was where Malia’s headstone had been. Her dad had it removed the day after she came back.

As they approach the graves, Malia squeezes Allison’s hand tighter. Allison doesn’t complain, though Malia knows she’s probably squeezing harder than humanly possible. Malia counts the headstones. When she reaches six, she turns.

The sight of her mother and sister’s names on the stones has a shock run through her. The stones and the graves look cared for, loved. Probably her dad.

Malia takes in a shuddering breath and sits down at the edge of the gravel path, pulling Allison down with her. She reaches a hand forward to touch the grass covering her mom. For a moment she feels lost again, but then Allison increases the pressure on her hand, and Malia comes back. She leans against Allison, who lets go of her hand to wrap an arm around Malia’s shoulder.

‘You want to tell me about them?’ Allison asks after a while.

‘I do,’ Malia says, surprising herself.

She tells story after story about the dinners she helped her mom cook, the games she played with her sister, the fights they had over what the Barbie dolls should wear. It feels good to talk about them. It makes her feel like they’re not entirely gone, like they left a piece of themselves with her.

Before they leave, they go by Allison’s mom’s grave. Malia holds Allison’s hand and watches as Allison’s smiles softly and wipes a couple leaves from the gravestone.

‘I miss you,’ Allison whispers. ‘I love you.’

‘Thank you,’ Malia says as they step out of the gates of the cemetery a little while later.

Allison presses a kiss against her cheek.

‘Anytime.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
